Mothers
by Delta Pheonix
Summary: The team remeber their mothers on a late night. I'm a little late for mother's day but it's stil worth a read


Disclaimer: I own nothing but MGM and sci-fi do!

Summary: The team remembers remember their mothers and one finally lets go. A good story for mothers day, and having us all think how lucky we are.

* * *

**Mothers**

He walked up the steep walk a deep frown on his face. The rain pounded down around him but he didn't care as it plastered his hair down to his head. He saw the new blossoms on the flowers and he smiled just a little.

* * *

Around the campfire of another long mission the team was still up telling stories and other things when Ronon started talking about his life as a child. And The laughing was contagious even in Sheppard's mood he had to smile at the funny story Ronon told about his time as a small boy on Sateda.

"My mother said I looked like a bungiat fruit with small purple dots all over me. God I miss her." Ronon laugh subsided and his face became gloomy.

"What was your mother like Ronon?" Teyla asked from her curled up position on the other side of the fire.

"She was the best she laughed a lot, and she sang… but she is gone so there's nothing I can do. What about your mother?" He countered not wanting to delve into his child hood.

He walked farther from his rented car and saw that someone had been there recently. Probably Dad he always like to come down and see her everyday he guessed he still did after all these years.

"My mother I did not know to much she died from a fever my people suffered when I was just a young girl I do remember her voice though it was like the waves at Atlantis… calming." she smiled and picked a leaf off the ground and twirled it around her hand.

"What about you Rodney, your mother?" she asked a small on her small lips.

* * *

He went to the bench and looked at the flowers. Daisies were always her favorite. But he still couldn't look up at what was there he still after all these years couldn't bring himself to look at the words. Never once had he cried for her.

* * *

"My mother was like all mothers, you know she loved me after all the crap I did she was proud unlike my dad she was always there but you know I really never cared haven't seen her in ages either." he looked up from his MRE and looked sad a small frown on his features.

"After all these years your mother is around and you have not seen her?" Teyla looked a gust her small smirk forming into a deep frown.

"yeah well I haven't really talked to anyone I'm not very close to my family. What about you Colonel I'm sure you have stories about your mother?" Rodney quickly changed topics from himself to John not wanting the wrath of the petite Athosian.

John looked up and his small smile all but dwindled and he sighed. But did not give any thing about his past.

"Come on Sheppard it's only fair that you tell us something we all did even McKay." Ronon said from his spot next to the Colonel.

"She was. She was my mom. I really don't know what to say about her." he said with a fork in his MRE.

"Oh come on like Conan said I gave you something it's only fair you tell us something about your mother Colonel." Rodney whined from the other side of the fire.

"that's just it Rodney I can't tell you anything about my mom 'cause I don't know anything. I never met her. I just saw a picture of her and she was beautiful."

"Wait you never met you mother how is that Colonel Sheppard." Teyla asked with a confused look on her face.

"She died when I was born. She got in an accident when she was about seven months pregnant and my dad says that it was either me or mom died, or just mom. So he picked me." John said his eyes downcast. He looked up and smirked at his teammates. "So I really can't tell you much about my mom. Dad says she was the was always happy but I really can't tell you."

"Wow that is no right a parent is suppose to meet their child. Are you not sad? About meeting your mother?" Teyla's said with watering eyes.

"Yeah they are but you know shit happens. How about we go to bed we need to get up at 0500 to make it back to Atlantis in time tomorrow." Sheppard said getting up from his spot by the fire. Never answering Teyla's questions

"What 0500 are you kidding." Rodney squawked but also getting up from his seat.

"No Rodney we need to get moving Early. Ronon you got first shift.'

"Okay" Ronon low growl came from behind everyone as he turned and took watch.

* * *

But today he would look at those words and he read. _Lauren Sheppard loving wife and mother. We will always remember. _And he cried for the mother he never knew.

* * *

I hope you like it I don't know where it came from I just had and idea and wrote I hope you enjoy the story. Happy late mother's day

-Delta


End file.
